Secrets
by kbear94
Summary: Bella's two best friends are twins Alice and Edward Cullen. She hasnt seen them in 10 years. She returns to Forks, but she is not alone. she has a secret that only her mom and phil know about. Will she tell the Cullens her big secret? first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ten more minutes and we would be landing in Seattle. No one knew we were coming. I was very nervous about seeing Charlie again. The last time I saw Charlie was almost Ten years ago when Renee drug me out of the house one stormy night. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye to anyone. Not Charlie, Alice, jasper, Emmett, Rose, Esme, Carlisle, or... Edward. I had always had a huge crush on Alice's dreamy twin brother. Alice always said that I should just get over myself and ask him out but we were only eight and knew nothing about love. I still remember the very last time I saw Edward or the Cullens.

"_Edward Stop! Give it back!" Alice yelled chasing Edward around the pool. Little Eight year old Bella just sat back and laughed at the two siblings. They were her best friends in the whole wide world but they hardly ever got along. _

"_Never!" Edward shouted running inside to the pool house. _

"_Bella please come help me find him!" Alice shouted from across the yard. Bella heaved herself up off the lounge chair and went to help Alice retrieve her favorite fashion magazines. We walked into the Cullens enormous pool house equipped with a kitchen, living room, three bedrooms, and two and a half bathrooms and a massive game room. _

"_Alright Alice lets split up, he has to be here some where you take the east wing of the house and I will take the west." She went to the first bedroom and peeked in…nothing. She went to the bathroom and looked in the closets, shower, under the sink and still nothing. Then she moved on to the second bedroom and went in. She looked under the bed and then she peeked under the bed. There was Edward with his eyes closed and magazines under his head. "Gotcha!" Bella yelled and climbed under. They were both laughing hysterically at nothing. _

"_Bella?" Edward started the laughing stopping immediately. His face all serious. _

"_Yes Edward," she answered. _

"_Um…I think I have a crush on you." He said. Bella couldn't say anything she just looked at him shocked. She had always had a crush on him but she never thought he would like her back. "Bella, please say something"_

"_Um…I have to go, my parents will want me home before dinner." She said running out. Leaving a very disappointed Edward behind. _

"Are we almost there yet?" I leaped out of my flashback and looked down at the little three year old sitting next to me.

"Almost sweetie, ten more minutes and we will be in Seattle. Go back to sleep." The little boy nodded and lied his head back down in my lap. I looked out the window seeing the skyline of Seattle peeking through the clouds. When we landed it would be 10:30 pm in Seattle. I knew I should have told Charlie that we were coming in. Hopefully he would still be awake at midnight.

XXXX

The cab pulled up to Charlie's house at exactly midnight; luckily the lights were still on. I paid the driver and got my luggage and such out of the car. I carried the three year old in my arms and my luggage in my other. I slowly set my luggage down and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes there were some footsteps and locks clicking, the door opened and revealed a half asleep Charlie. "Yes, can I help you?" he asked half politely.

"Dad?" I asked with faint tears in my eyes. "Bells? Is that you baby?" I just nodded unable to speak. Charlie pulled me inside out of the cold and pulled me into an awkward hug.

"Oh!" Charlie said pulling back a bit. "And who is this sleeping little fella?" He asked quietly.

"Dad this is Nathaniel…my son."

Chapter 2

I watched Charlie's face go to white, to red, purple and back to white. "What did you just say Bells?" he asked, his tone furious.

"Um he is my son. I had him three years ago dad. I'm sorry we didn't tell you but mom thought it would be best. No one besides Mom and Phil know as soon as I found out they pulled me out of school and homeschooled me. The father dosent even know. And when we went out or people found out about Natie Mom said that it was hers." I said slowly rocking sleeping Nate in my arms.

"I'm sorry Bells, I had no idea, so moving on I haven't seen you in ten years! What brings you back home?"

"Well Phil just got signed to a baseball team down in Florida, so him and mom were going to move there so I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to let Nathaniel see his grandpa."

"Oh that's wonderful, so are you staying to finish out your senior year?"

"Well I was hoping that you would enroll me into Forks High School. I haven't been to an actual school in three years."

"Well Bells I would love for you to stay here. There is plenty of room. We can turn the guest bedroom into a bedroom for Nathaniel."

"Are you sure dad? I have enough money saved up to buy a small apartment. I mean I don't want to put you out."

"No bells I won't hear of it! You will stay here until you go off to college or whatever you plan to do. At least stay here until you finish high school."

"Thanks dad, um well it is really late and I need to but Natie to bed." I said turning towards the stairs.

"Uh bells, take my room for tonight. You and him won't be able to fit on your small twin bed."

"Oh well thanks Dad,"

"I'm glad your home Bells," Charlie said with tears in his eyes.

"Me too Dad. I've missed you so much." I said giving him a hug and trudging upstairs. I made down the bed and lied still sleeping Nate down and put his dinosaur pjs and slipped him under the covers. I needed a shower so I took a quick shower and pulled my hair a loose bun. I slipped on my old comfy sweats and snuggled next to Natie and fell into a deep sleep.

XXXX

I awoke next morning to someone calling me. "Mommy...Mommy I'm hungry. Mommy are you awake?" I blinked a few times and awoke to my baby looking at me with big blue eyes.

"Sure baby, let mommy put some clothes on and we will see what Grandpa Charlie has in the kitchen." He just nodded his head and hoped out of bed. I put some clothes on and headed down to the kitchen. Taped to one of the cabinets was a note

**Bells had to go to the office early. I should be back by 6 for dinner. I don't have that much to eat so here is some money for grocery shopping and money for breakfast at a local diner. Oh and there is a homecoming present outside for you. Have a good day. **

** Dad**

"Natie, grandpa has no breakfast foods so we are going to have to get dressed and go to a diner for breakfast."

"Yay!" he yelled and ran upstairs to brush his teeth. I went into my room and looked into his suitcase to find him something to wear. I decided on a little blue polo shirt and a pair of toddler jeans. I got him dressed and slipped on his light up tennis shoes.

"Alright buddy go downstaris and watch cartoons while mommy gets dressed." I told him and kissed his forehead. He hopped downstairs and I went into the bedroom for something to wear. I decided to keep it simple with a pair of jeans and long sleeved t-shirt. I put on little makeup: mascara and lip gloss. Before I had Nate I put somewhat thought into my clothes and appearance. But now being a mom to a three year old you don't care what other people think. I grabbed my purse and cell phone and went downstairs. "Nate baby lets go" He jumped off the couch and turned off the TV and ran into my arms. Thinking Charlie left the keys to his truck I started out to it, but something in the driveway caught my eyes. Sitting in the driveway was a cute little four door black prius with a big red bow on top.

"Mommy look!" my three year old exclaimed. I walked over to the car and saw another note from Charlie. It said happy homecoming and the keys are in the glove box. "Mommy there is a totally cool car seat!" I laughed a little and saw that Charlie had even put in a car seat for Nate. "Mommy I'm hungry can we go now?" little Nate asked pulling on my shirt.

"Sure baby," I said putting in his car seat. I hopped in the driver's seat and reached over in the glove box. I pulled out of the driveway and headed to the local diner. Charlie and I would always go there to eat on special occasions and I'm guessing he eats there all the time when I'm not visiting. The drive was very peaceful Nate had laied his head back and was already asleep. He was always a very good baby, so easygoing like his mother. I pulled into the parking lot and saw a bunch of teens sitting outside. They all looked vaguely familiar, especially the one with messy bronze hair. I got Nate out of the back seat and he was still sound asleep. I started walking to the front door, but on the way there gravity took over and I tripped over the curb. Becoming a mother may have changed a lot of things but my balance and klutziness. I waited for the hard ground, but it never came. I felt two strong arms around my waist. I turned around and saw two beautiful emrald green eyes. "Umm...thank you, if I had hit the ground I would of crushed him." I said gesturing to Nate.

"Um no problem," he said looking at me closely. "Bella? Bella Swan?" he asked his eyes growing wide. I stared at him for a moment and finially realized where I had seen these beautiful eyes before.

"Edward! Oh my God! Is that you?" I said shrieking a little.

"Bella, I cant believe its you!" He said going in for a awkward hug without trying to wake Nate. "Last time I saw you, you were running out of the pool house. What happened? I tried to see you but your dad said you had left with your mom."

"I know, its been ten years! I've missed you guys so much. Oh! How's Alice? And yah my mom and dad had a huge fight and she took me. I'm sorry I really wanted to say goodbye." I told him trying to hold back tears.

"yah well, um what brings you back to Forks?"

"Um well my mom got remarried last year and some stuff happened and I thought it would be best to finish out my senior year with my dad and attend Forks High." I said trying to avoid the topic of Nate.

"Oh that's cool. So who is this little sleeping guy?" he asked smoothing Nate's hair down.

"OH! Um this is Nate he is um my friends' son. Um she passed during childbirth and I was his godmother so I'm taking care of him." I said trying to pull a story together in my head. I didn't want Edward to know the truth about Nate and me yet. If I told him he would run for the hills. I'll admit I still had a crush on him, but what teenage guy wants that much baggage.

"Wow, that's a lot of responsibility for you to take. Your mom was ok with that?"

"Um yah our families were really close." I said trying to keep it short. "So um I should really get something to eat and he needs to wake up." I said turning toward the door.

"Um Bella? Do you mind if I join you?"

"Oh well, what about your friends?"

"Oh them, they don't care. I don't think they have even noticed that I have left the conversation. The only reason why they are here is because the diner has the best coffee and they are all nuirsing a hangover."

"Oh well sure Edward. Um how 'bout you get us a table and im going to wake him up." Edward just nodded and went to get a table.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello All! I know it's been forever since I last updated. Starting High School is not easy. Here is the next chapter in secrets. I'm not going to have a regular update schedule because I have a busy real life and it takes time to write a story. Also pre-ap English is kicking my butt. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight characters. They belong to Stephenie. I do own little Nate and a wonderful iPod touch and beautiful car. **** Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

Edward picked a booth in the far back corner. I slowly walked over there dreading this soon to be awkward conversation. I had always thought Edward was beautiful but now he was down right gorgeous! He was like a Greek god! Nate was stirring so I was hoping that he would keep quiet since he was just waking up.

"Bella, I um got him a little seat to sit in, that way he will be able to reach the table." Edward said running his hand through his bronze locks. He always did that when he was nervous, flustered, or deep in thought.

"Oh, thank you Edward." I put him in the little seat and asked him what he wanted to eat.

"I want the smiley pancakes and a coke!" Nate exclaimed loudly. "No baby, you can't have a coke to drink, how bout an apple juice or milk."

"Fine," he said pouting and crossing his arms over his chest. I was about to scold him but Edward spoke up first. "Hey Nate, they have the best apple juice here. Would you drink it and be nice to Bella if I drink some too. Would that be cool?" Nate's eyes lit up and nodded his head fast. The waitress came by and took all of our orders. Nate was concentrated on his coloring mat so I decided to start a conversation with Edward.

"So Edward, what have you been up too lately?" I asked taking a sip of the best coffee I have ever tasted. He ran his hand through his hair before speaking. He seemed nervous for some reason.

"Oh, um nothing really I was on the baseball team at school, but then I quit and went to another private school. I just go back a few weeks ago actually." He said looking down at the table the whole time. He was hiding something and I could tell.

"Oh! Wow you got to go to like a prep school! What was it like?"

"It was just like school here but with you know uniforms and stuff...it's just like you see on TV all the time. Nothing is different. Girls are snotty and rich and all the guys only care about Lacrosse and having sex."

"Ha ha wow, I bet you fit in there really good huh Edward." I said jokingly. He looked at me with wide eyes and saw my expression and shook his head laughing a dead laugh.

"Yah, um so Bella what have you been up to lately. Besides taking care of a kid that is not even yours. I must say Bells that takes a lot of heart. But you were always one of the kindest people I knew." He said looking at me with piercing green eyes.

"Oh well Phoenix was great. My mom and I bounced around a lot but then we went to Phoenix and she met Phil. He was actually one of the only one of my mom's boyfriends that wasn't like a man whore. He was nice then after like three years of dating he asked me for my blessing to marry my mom. Which I thought was very sweet. The only problem was that Phil needed to travel more for baseball and being his wife my mom had to go with him. She didn't want me and Nate staying behind all alone all of the time so we packed our bags and moved back here."

"Wow Bells, you've been busy. So what about Nate here? Does he know about his mom?" Edward asked quietly looking over at Nate quickly. I just looked at Edward for a minute. I really wanted to tell him the truth about Nate, but I couldn't. I mean its not like I didn't trust Edward, I just didn't want him to look at me the same everyone else did. The looks of pity, disappointment, and shock. I was tired of that! Those looks were the same looks I got back in Phoenix and I never wanted to get those looks again. Besides if I told Edward no doubt he would tell the rest of the Cullens and the would never look at me the same again.

"Edward," I started. "There is a lot more stuff that happened back in Phoenix. Some stuff I don't think I'm ready to share, including Nate. I want to tell you, I do but I don't think I physically can." I said not meeting his gaze. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes but I blinked them away. Before he could say anything the waitress returned with our food. We ate in a awkward silence aside from the occasional comment from Nate. I was just about to get up and go pay when Edward stopped me.

"Bella, there are some more things that I need to tell you too. I do want to tell you, but I don't want you to leave me again when you find out the truth. And for everything that happened back in Phoenix, I will wait for you to tell me whenever you're ready I will be here." Edward then stood up from the table, taking the ticket and went to pay. I hurriedly cleaned up Nate as best as I could without giving him a full bath, and left the diner. Thinking about it maybe I wasn't the only one with a big secret around here.

**Thanks for reading. Love it? Hate it? Let me know! Your reviews are appericated! Like I said I don't think I'm going to have a regular update schedule. I don't have the patience to sit around and write all the time. So just drop me a little review and hopefully it wont be too long before my next update. Happy Late New Year! **

** -Alyse ;)**


End file.
